plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cherry Bomb
|PvZ2 = }} Cherry Bomb to jedna z roślin natychmiastowych. Wybucha, wysadzając wszystkie zombie znajdujące się blisko jej. Występuje w każdej grze z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Gdy wybucha, pozostawia po sobie napis "POWIE!" lub "CHA-BOOF!". Etymologia Cherry Bomb wywodzi się od owoców wiśni. Zaś sama nazwa to połączenie słów "wiśnia" (Cherry) i "bomba" (Bomb). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a medium area Usage: single use, instant "I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow TŁUMACZENIE Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomby mogą wysadzić zombie w okolicy. Mają szybki zapłon więc lepiej sadzić je w pobliżu zombie. Obrażenia: Ogromne Zasięg: Wszystkie zombie wokół niego Użycie: Pojedyncze, natychmiastowe Chcę eksplodować. - powiedziała Wiśnia Nr 1.'' Nie, zamiast tego zdetonujemy się!'' - powiedział jego brat, Wiśnia Nr 2. Po intensywnej konsultacji zdecydowali się na eksplodetonację. Koszt: 150 Odnawienie: '''Bardzo wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 '''Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. Usage: single use, instant The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: '''150 '''Obrażenia: Ogromne Obszar:'''3x3 '''Odnowienie: '''Wolne Cherry Bomby mogą wysadzić zombie w okolicy. Mają szybki zapłon więc lepiej sadzić je w pobliżu zombie. '''Użycie: pojedyncze, natychmiastowe Bracia Cherry Bomb postanowili stworzyć własny zespół. Próbowaliśmy dowiedzieć się, jaki otrzymamy za dźwięk, lecz eksplodetonowaliśmy siebie, sceny, fanów, no i oczywiście; zombie. Spodziewajcie się naszego albumu w przyszłym roku! Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Po wybuchu jest szansa na to, że wysadzony zombie uwolni 25 słońca. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Cherry Bomb nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Dobrze użyć Cherry Bomba, gdy na liniach środkowej i dwóch sąsiadujących będzie sporo Zombie. Dwukrotne użycie tej bomby na Gargantuarze spowoduje jego śmierć. Na trudniejszych poziomach jest bardzo przydatna. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W dwójce taktyka jest taka sama. Jedynie nie polecane jest stawianie jej w BWB, ponieważ najpierw musimy postawić Lily Pada, a dopiero potem właściwą roślinę. Na poziomach "Nie strać x roślin" też jest nieprzydatna. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Cherry Bomb jest złożeniem z cherry bomb, małego, okrągłego fajerwerku z długim lontem przypominającym wiśnię; oraz "cherry" (ang. wiśnia). *Jest ona jedną z roślin, które mają więcej niż jedną głowę. Pozostałymi roślinami są: Threepeater, Split Pea, Twin Sunflower oraz Grapeshot. *Zwrot "explodonate" jest złożeniem z słów "explode" (ang. eksplodować) oraz "detonate" (ang. detonować). Plants vs. Zombies *Cherry Bomb i Chomper są jedynymi roślinami bez upgrade'ów które kosztują 150 słońc. *Jest bardzo podobny do Explode-o-nut, bo oboje są czerwoni i mają ten sam zasięg eksplozji. *W wersji online, jeśli Cherry Bomb wybuchnie na zombiaku bez głowy to powróci mu głowa pokazując jego spopieloną animację. *Kiedy użyjemy go na zombie, który jest w powietrzu (m. in. Imp) nie będzie miał on animacji zwęglenia. *Jeśli Cherry Bomb jest posadzony w sporej grupie zombie, to ta roślina zostanie zjedzona zanim wybuchnie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Głowy są takiej samej wielkości, w odróżnieniu od poprzedniczki. *Przed eksplozją wisienki zmieniają swój wyraz twarzy. *W drugiej części gry, kiedy eksploduje widzimy "CHA-BOOF!" zamiast "POWIE!" *Jest to pierwsza roślina typu instant kill, którą można zdobyć normalnie w grze. *Przed aktualizacją 2.3 Cherry wydawał inny dźwięk. *Cherry Bomb jest jedyną rośliną instant kill, która pojawia się w blokach lodu w Icebound Battleground oraz Piñata Party. *Cherry Bomb jest jedyną rośliną w Chińskiej wersji, która jest rośliną premium. Zobacz także *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Grapeshot *Primal Potato Mine *Doom-shroom en:Cherry Bomb Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowe Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu